


De cómo la vida de Damian se convirtió en una mala sitcom

by Kikinu



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF, The Glee Project
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Damian se pregunta si en realidad es tan sutil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo la vida de Damian se convirtió en una mala sitcom

  
**  
De cómo la vida de Damian se convirtió en una mala sitcom   
**   


— ¿Te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?

Cameron se ríe, para luego dejar su guitarra en el piso y hacerle un lugar en el sofá a Damian.

— ¿Qué tal tu día, Damo?

El irlandés se encoge de hombros, tomando el control remoto y prendiendo la televisión. No es que esté de mal humor, es sólo que se siente demasiado estúpido por haberle dicho el piropo más viejo del mundo a Cameron. Y que encima no haya hecho ningún efecto. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez es mejor así.

Oh, cielos, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

— Bien. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Zach intenta hacerme bailar y yo intento no quedar en ridículo frente a medio elenco de Glee.

— Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Podrías haber intentado no quedar en ridículo frente a _todo_ el elenco de Glee.

Damian le lanza un cojín a la cara, bufando. Cameron se ríe y vuelve a tomar su guitarra, practicando alguna de sus canciones.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué te soporto. — dice el irlandés, dejando la señal en Fox. Es increíble lo que se han obsesionado con The X Factor.

— Porque me amas, admítelo.

— ¿Alguna vez dije que no lo hacía? Me encanta levantarme a la mañana y verte dormir en tu cama. Aunque, bueno, sería mejor si fuera en la mía. — Damian le hace un gesto sugestivo con las cejas a Cameron, el cual vuelve a reír, para luego seguir con su guitarra.

A veces Damian se pregunta si realmente sus indirectas son tan sutiles que Cameron no las nota; si, en realidad, su amigo se da cuenta de sus intenciones pero decide ignorarlas para hacerle entender que no siente lo mismo; o si simplemente el chico es tan despistado que no ve lo obvio.

Se inclina por la última opción, claro.

Primero porque sabe que las insinuaciones no son lo suyo. Admite que no sabe hacer las cosas de manera discreta. Segundo, Cameron sí es directo y no andaría con rodeos. Y, tercero, sabe que su amigo nunca se da cuenta de nada. Cielos, Cameron no se dio cuenta de que Alex era gay hasta que hicieron Mad World.

— ¿Qué opinas del tema que estoy componiendo? — le pregunta su amigo, enseñándole la libreta en la que siempre anota los bocetos de sus canciones.

— ‘Tu textura suave, tu dulce sabor, eres tan cremo…’ Cam dime, por favor, que no le estás escribiendo una canción a un pastel. _Otra vez_.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo componer con hambre!

Acaban riendo y Damian no puede evitar pensar que realmente se ha enamorado de Cameron.

— Podría comprar tus CDs aunque tengan temas dedicados a los conos de nieve.

— Sólo lo dices porque eres mi amigo. Y porque al final te gustaron los conos de nieve. — bromea el rubio.

Damian apoya su mano sobre la rodilla de Cameron, sonriéndole.

— No, hablo en serio. Me gusta como tocas, Cam. Me gustaría que tú hicieras música conmigo.

Cameron lo mira sorprendido unos segundos, mas enseguida vuelve a sonreír, entusiasmado.

— ¡Eso sería genial! Mas allá de los videos que subimos a youtube, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir una canción contigo.

Damian le sonríe de forma forzada. No sabe qué es más humillante, que le acaba de decir a Cameron que quiere que se lo folle, o que le acaba de decir a Cameron que quiere que se lo folle y él no se dio cuenta.

— Sí… genial, ¿verdad? Es decir… genial. Me gustaría que hagamos más cosas juntos, nunca… nunca parece suficiente el tiempo que paso contigo.

Cameron apoya su mano en el hombro del irlandés, aún sonriendo.

— Para mí tampoco. Eres mi mejor amigo, Damo, en serio. Tú sabes que yo no era muy popular en casa y tenerte como amigo es muy importante para mí.

Damian cree que debe estar mejorando como actor, porque aunque le sonríe a Cameron lo único que quiere es abrirse las venas con las hojas de la libreta del rubio.

***

Lo único que se escucha en la sala es la risa de Hannah.

— Eres la peor amiga del mundo. Te odio. — dice Damian, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

La pelirroja se ríe un poco más, intentando pellizcarle las mejillas a su amigo, el cual la empuja levemente.

— Sabes que eso no es verdad, ¡me adoras! ¿Sino por qué estarías aquí contándome tus penas de amor? — dice la muchacha, batiendo las pestañas. El irlandés ahoga un gemido de frustración.

— Te estás burlando de mí. Eres mala, mujer, ¡mala!

Hannah ríe una última vez, para luego abrazar a Damian.

— Vamos, no te enojes, si la cosa fuera al revés tú también estarías riendo. Pero, bueno, veamos qué puedes hacer para que se dé cuenta de que quieres que hagan _otro_ tipo de música juntos.

— ¡Es que ya no sé qué hacer!

— Cielos, Irlanda, ¿probaste diciéndole directamente que te gusta? A veces los hombres son demasiado complicados.

Lindsay entra en el apartamento que comparte con Hannah y se sienta en el sofá junto a la pelirroja, la cual hace un gran esfuerzo por no reírse ante la cara de espanto que lleva Damian.

— ¡L-lindsay! No… no es lo que tú crees, ¡no quiero hacer ningún tipo de música junto a Cameron!

Hannah finalmente suelta una carcajada, mientras Lindsay sonríe de forma burlona.

— ¿Cuándo dije yo que hablabas de Cameron?

— Mierda.

Hannah vuelve a abrazar a Damian, mientras que la otra muchacha niega con la cabeza. En el fondo Damian sabe que si esta situación la estuviese viviendo otra persona él estaría riéndose. Pero, bueno, le ocurre a él y no tiene ni una pizca de gracia.

— Lindsay, por favor, no… — comienza a decir el chico, mas la chica lo para.

— ¿Crees que soy tonta? No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes. Igualmente, yo lo sospeché desde un principio, así que tampoco creo que mucha gente se sorprenda si lo dices. Mi gaydar chilla cuando tú estás cerca.

A veces Damian se pregunta en qué momento se convirtió su vida en una sitcom de mala calidad.

***

Para cuando Damian vuelve a su departamento ya le duele la cabeza de todos los planes absurdos que idearon Hannah y Lindsay. Los cuales incluían serenatas, declaraciones en cadena nacional y otras cosas que prefiere no recordar.

Así que encontrarse a Cameron llorando sentado en el sofá no es la mejor señal del mundo.

— ¡Cam! Cielos, ¡¿qué ocurrió?!

El rubio se sobresalta al verlo entrar, refregándose los ojos bajo las gafas.

— N-no ocurre nada. Olvídalo. Es la… la alergia. Será mejor que prendamos la tele, porque…

Damian mira incrédulo a su amigo, el cual intenta no mirarlo mientras busca el control del televisor.

— Cameron, ¡Cam, vamos amigo, mírame!

Cameron sólo niega con la cabeza y el irlandés no entiende nada. Es decir, cuando se despidieron en la mañana todo parecía andar bien.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, su amigo ha estado algo decaído desde que rompió con Macy dos semanas atrás. Si bien siguen siendo amigos con la muchacha, se nota que extraña la relación que tenían.

Pero, de todas formas, no le parece que sea eso lo que lo tiene así.

— Vamos, puedes contar conmigo. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?

Damian se sienta junto al muchacho, abrazándolo por los hombros. Cameron le da una sonrisa triste.

— Es que ese es el problema, Damo.

— ¿A…? ¿A qué te refieres?

Por un segundo, la idea de que Cameron haya descubierto todo lo aterra. Oh, por la voz de Enya, ¿por qué mierda le tiró todas esas indirectas? ¿No podía conformarse con ser sólo su amigo?

— Damian, sé que esto va a ser difícil de escuchar, pero tengo que decírtelo. No me gusta mentir u ocultar cosas, y aunque nuestra amistad significa mucho para mí...

 _Nononono_

— Cam, aguarda, yo puedo…

— … tengo que confesarte que me he enamorado de ti.

Damian boquea, intentando decir algo. Muy bien, podría haberse esperado millones de cosas, pero ésta definitivamente no era una de ellas.

— Sé que suena raro, pero es así. Y no pretendo que tú sientas lo mismo, porque sé que sólo somos amigos y me gusta que lo seamos. Lo hablé con Macy y ella me dijo que le parecía lo mismo. Te juro que no voy a intentar nada, y si quieres me iré del departamento mañana mismo, pero tenía que dec…

Cameron no puede continuar, ya que las carcajadas de Damian lo dejan paralizado.

— Oh, mi Dios… — dice entre risas el irlandés, sin poder parar de reír. Su amigo le da una mirada herida.

— Y-yo lo siento, creo que mejor…

— Cam, aguarda. Cameron, _Cameron_. — Damian sujeta a su compañero de las muñecas, antes de que intente levantarse del sofá. — Cameron, tú… tú eres increíble. Y un idiota, por cierto.

— Oh, Jesús, lo siento tanto, nunca tendría que haberte dicho nada, yo…

No es que Damian sea un maldito sádico ni que le guste ver llorar a Cameron, pero, mierda, la situación raya lo hilarante.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Hace semanas, no, _meses_ que lo único que hago es tirarte indirectas de que me gustas, ¿y ahora vienes con que no vas intentar nada? ¡Cameron, por Dios!

— Ugh, eh… ¿qué?

Sí, definitivamente la sitcom es de mala calidad.

Lo bueno es que Macy tenía razón: Cameron besa muy bien.

FIN


End file.
